digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:G-SANtos
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:G-SANtos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 16:23, May 30, 2010 No The source for X5B is promotional art from the official asahi site. That art is cited. The source for Chuuchuumon is Damemon's official profile, and its appearance in the actual anime. That profile is cited. The source for GreyKnightsmon is a card released on the official site. That card is cited. So....no. We did not use a fansite/forum listing as "our source". Don't be an idiot. As for reverting your GreyKnightsmon evolution edits, it's because no source specifies whether its is DarkKnightmon + MetalGreymon, DarkKnightmon + Greymon, or even SkullKnightmon + DeadlyAxemon + Greymon + Santa Claus + we have a policy not to add evolutions to the infobox just because you think they make sense. Also, never, never use "the wiki" as your source for editing "the wiki". If something's wrong in one place, we do NOT want that to spread. Instead of making up nonsense about me "Reverting everyone's edits", read my edit comments when I end up having to revert one. It's nearly always DW:EVOLVE, which funnily enough, most people refuse to listen to, and then bitch to me about it later. 22:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't know that http://nhoko.xxxxxxxx.jp/r-number.html#10 was a fan-site/forum. But it would be funny if this turned out to be truth. Who knows it was really official leaked information? Guess we'll have to wait to see it. G-SANtos ::It's probably true, I've heard it from other fansites. But it's not an acceptable source. 22:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) "Disk" ....one, it means "Disc" too, and two, those are compact discs, not hard disks or floppy disks. They got it wrong, because they weren't diligent enough. They generally aren't, which is why we have a notice saying "make sure to check the spelling for all terms first, don't just use whatever they did". 18:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot those discs. Actually, I think I didn't pay attention to the fact that the word I knew was "Dis'c'". Sometimes I don't pay attention to some facts. And Ryuu-Rogue Fansubs are not the only one that make mistakes: A brazilian fansub subbed "Lake Zone" as "Reiku Zone". For whatever reason they couldn't identify the word. G-SANtos, 19:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm not at all saying they're the worst. They're the best of what's out there. It's just that they still make a good deal of mistakes, so people need to check the wiki or the official sites themselves, rather than just regurgitating whatever ryuurogue puts up. 20:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I just wanted to comment about a brazilian fansub mistake, but now I watch in English since AnimaLog (streaming site) stopped uploading the episodes. And besides, brazilian speed subs are full of grammar mistakes. G-SANtos, 20:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Supadamon oh, I didn't see that there was an anon edit between the two. Sorry. 22:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Asahi profiles Shoutmon A ferocious Digimon with extremely high aggressiveness due to its hot-blooded enthusiasm. However, it is friendly towards its comrades, and its friendship with other Digimon, surpassing species, can be deepened even further if they are recognized by Shoutmon. There is a unique feature to Shoutmon's singing that converts its passion to energy, and it has an attack called " ", which uses its mic to amplify the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bash the opponent.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_02.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon] Ballistamon A heavyweight Digimon that possesses bulky metallic armor and overwhelming power. It appears warlike at first glance, but because of its gentle personality, preferring harmony to conflict, it will never attack first. However, if it gets into a fight, it becomes a powerful and matchless fighter that swings its stout arms and wipes out the opponent. Its " ", which heroically uses the horn on its head to fling the opponent, is Ballistamon's Signature Move.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_01.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Ballistamon] Starmons The "Starmons" are composed of a corps of several Pickmon with a Starmon at their heart. The will of the corps is at the discretion of Starmon, the Head of the corps, and the Head's descisions are briskly and unconditionally followed by the Pickmon, keeping them from falling out of line as they maneuver according to Starmon's directions. There is definitely a strict hierarchy, and the complex maneuvers that are demanded are demonstrated, such as the corps technique named " ".[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Starmons] Pickmon Digimon which are enrolled in the "Starmons" corps, where they make up most of the members. There is a strict hierarchy to the corps, and there are more than a few Pickmon who have given up midway on becoming a Starmon, then left and gone back home, but nevertheless, Pickmon that work hard, aim at independence, and stand out from the crowd will succeed in being promoted to Major and becoming a Starmon.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_04.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Pickmon] Shoutmon X2 The Digi Xros of Shoutmon, who's all about speed, and Ballistamon, whose pride is in its power! Due to the " " of Ballistamon, who excels in defense, Shoutmon's physical and defensive power was boosted. Within this Digimon are combined both speed and power. Its " ", which it can only use when it synchronizes the power of friendship between the two Digimon, is its greatest Special Move, converting its emotional strength to energy and firing it from its horn.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_05.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X2] Dorulumon A faithful Beast Digimon with a chivalrous spirit. As it usually sticks to the rock-covered mountains, it often acts alone without flocking with others. It runs over the ground at high speeds and uses "Hit and Away" tactics as its favorite strategy, deranging the opponent by inflicting a single blow. Its " ", in which it takes the the drill on its head, which is a hardened portion of its hair, then rotates it at high speed and shoots it, is unerring. It is also able to fly in the air using its " ", which enlarges the drill on its tail and then raises a tornado.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Dorulumon] Cutemon A cute Digimon that travels by hanging onto Dorulumon. Although it has a charming appearance, it is reliable and brave, too. Together with Dorulumon, who saved it from a dangerous place, it is on a journey to find the parents it was separated from. After Dorulumon became a member of Xros Heart, Cutemon became close friends with Akari. It has the ability to heal wounded comrades.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_07.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Cutemon] Shoutmon X3 The Digi Xros of Shoutmon, who's all about speed, Ballistamon, who excels in defense, and Dorulumon, who specializes in "Hit and Away" tactics! Its motion is rich with maneuverability, and it makes sport of the enemy with its acrobatic movements. The " " on its chest can not only fire its " ", which sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike, but can also be used as the gigantic boomerang " ", instead of as a sword, as it is an all-purpose weapon that can even be thrown.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_08.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X3] Dondokomon Suddenly materializing out of nowhere when a disturbance occurs, it is a festival-loving Digimon that pounds out a hot rhythm and stirs up the place. Although in person it seems that it will just be cheering, it is actually about to resound its " }}", which raises the tension between friend and foe alike, and there isn't anything that will settle the commotion. Anyone who interrupts Dondokomon's performances will be punished with its certain-kill " ", which randomly fires shock waves.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_09.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Dondokomon] Shoutmon X4 " which gains absolute victory!|#B3901A}} The Digi Xros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and Starmon and the Pickmons! This " " was born from their powerful desire to gain absolute victory. It is one of the strongest Digimon. It pulverizes the opponent with " ", which can cut any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly, or " ", a comeback punch that will find it a way out of any predicament![http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_10.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X4] ChibiKamemon A Cyborg Digimon with a shell like a , who Taiki and his friends met in the Island Zone. Although its body is small, its heated emotions of wanting to protect its comrades can't be lost to anybody. For difficult underwater battles, it DigiXroses with Shoutmon X 2 to "Shoutmon X 2 Plus", which is able to breathe while underwater. As with a , it is able to take pictures.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_11.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: ChibiKamemon] Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon " which Shoutmon and Dorulumon Digi Xrosed to!|#B3901A}} The Digi Xros of Shoutmon and Dorulumon! In " ", Dorulumon concentrates on charging energy, and Shoutmon takes aim at and hits the opponent. Its Special Move " " is a great technique that can only be used when it has absolute trust in its partner.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_12.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon] Bastemon A Beast Man Digimon that is called the goddess of cats. It loves to be showy and has a sly personality, and its specialty is using its charmingly sparkling eyes and the jewels worn all over its body to bewitch the opponent, allowing it to pull their strings as it desires. Its Special Moves are its " }}", in which it beguiles the opponent with the bewitching charms of its belly dance, and its " ", in which it gets close to the opponent while dancing, then sucks out all the blood in their body, down to the last drop.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_13.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Bastemon] Shoutmon + Star Sword " which Starmon and the Pickmons Digi Xrosed to!|#B3901A}} The " " which Starmon and the Pickmons Digi Xrosed to. The saw-shaped blade is strong and boasts peerless firmness, so that it shreds the opponent when it cuts through them, inflicting massive damage. Also, because the united Pickmon can shift freely, it possesses not only firmness, but also a flexibility that allows it to bend like a willow branch and absorb impacts that are too strong.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_14.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon + Star Sword] Beelzebumon 's tears|#B3901A}} Reincarnated from Baalmon, it is an aloof warrior possessing terrifying destructive power. Although it is seen as having a serene personality due to its taciturnity, it loves conflict more than anyone else and is one of the strongest Digimon. Its " ", fired from the gigantic " " gun on its right arm, is a tremendously powerful technique. Its Special Move is rapid-firing its twin shotguns ( ).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_15.html ''TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Beelzebumon] Shoutmon X4B The " " formed when Beelzebumon granted further power to the " ", itself created from four Digimon. The might of each of its techniques has been bosted exponentially, and in particular its " ", based on Beelzebumon's Special Move " ", has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. With its " ", it destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half![http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_16.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X4B] Revolmon A Digimon with a trademark cowboy hat, a body which has become a gun barrel, and a strong sense of justice. It is Pharaohmon's subordinate, and was searching for a warrior who could defeat the Bagra Army. After it confirmed that the Sand Zone had begun to revive, it joined Xros Heart. Its Special Move is personally becoming a gun barrel and firing a bullet of justice ( ).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_17.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Revolmon] Shoutmon X5 The " ", born when the hearts of five Digimon came together. The " " who primarily specializes in ground battles obtained the power of flight as the ultimate power-up! It attacks by running up to the and becoming a meteorite, then ramming into the opponent ( ), and concentrating all of its energy into its right fist, then driving it into the opponent from close range ( )![http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_18.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X5] Wisemon A researcher Digimon who seeks explanations for the mysteries of the Digital World. Treating the as a spiritual vessel, it can appear anywhere in time and space via the . Its Special Moves are repeatedly preserving opponent's attacks within space-time and then playing them back at high speed ( ), and confining the opponent for an eternity within the that it holds in both hands ( ).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_19.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Wisemon] Knightmon A largely-built Warrior Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight-class Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its favorite greatsword even while dressed in that armor. Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. Its Special Move is swinging its greatsword like a , cutting everything in two with a single stroke ( ).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_20.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Knightmon] Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow -cruiser Mode|Onsokujunkou Keitai|#B3901A}}" in which Sparrowmon carries Shoutmon on its back|#B3901A}} Sparrowmon's " -cruiser Mode|Onsokujunkou Keitai}}" that acquired even more speed. It is able to carry other Digimon on its back while flying, but if that Digimon doesn't have a lot of will-power, it will be immediately blown off by the excess wind speed. Its greatest Special Move is super-compressing air to the point it becomes plasma, then firing it out its gunports ( ). Its " ", in which it shoots compressed air alongside a roar, instantaneously blows away opponents that are close by.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_21.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow] Greymon A -type Dinosaur Digimon. As a Digimon specializing in offensive power, its combat instinct is extremely high, and it possesses a cruel, brutal nature to not stop battling until it annihilates the opponent. Its " " is a jet of flames that burns its surroundings to nothing, and it can drive its " " into any opponents for 360° around itself. It possesses " ", an effective assault technique for both approach and retreat, and it displays its especially tremendous fighting strength in close combat.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_01.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Greymon] MailBirdramon A Raptor-type Flying Digimon. It performs reconnaissance on the status of the battle from the sky, and as its specialty, it performs air support strikes which inflict precise amounts of damage to the opponent using Hit-and-run tactics. Its " ", in which it covertly approaches the opponent then performs an aerial bombing, is a tactic which fully utilizes Mail Birdramon's characteristics. Its comprehensive fighting strength is far greater than that of Digimon who only possess the ability for close combat.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_02.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: MailBirdramon] MetalGreymon The Digi Xros of Greymon and Mail Birdramon! It is the " ", which possesses Mail Birdramon's armor on top of Greymon's power. Its Special Moves are " ", a technique which was exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding ultra-high temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength, and " ", a technique in which it emits ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at all the opponents surrounding it.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: MetalGreymon] Cyberdramon An otherworldly Digimon rumored to have turned up from another world. It is extremely combative. It makes sport of the opponent with its tricky, hard-to-predict movements, such as cutting apart the opponent by riding on its spinning tail while holding its lance in its hands ( ), spinning around its lance's shaft and attacking with its tail ( ), or extending its ribs and skewering the opponent ( ), and specializes in surprise attacks which inflict a single strike of one of its unusual techniques.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_04.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Cyberdramon] Deckerdramon A Digimon god of love that is able to see into a soldier's love in a glance. With the " " equipped on its back, it shoots down any kind of Flying Digimon. It is strong even in ground battles, and on terrain where there are few obstacles, it spreads a barrage of its smoke-producing " ", and prepares to attack, pulverizing the enemy with a mighty blow of its " ". [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_05.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Deckerdramon] DeckerGreymon The " " which added Deckerdramon's offsensive and assault abilities to Metal Greymon's power. Its comprehensive combat strength is equivalent to that of a battalion composed of 324 combat-model Digimon, and it can use multiple Special Moves against multiple opponents. Even if you are able to take Decker Greymon down, the immense energy that is released all at once from its body becomes a shock wave that scorches the earth for 10 km in every direction.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_07.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DeckerGreymon] MadLeomon A who lost its intelligence and enhanced its combat instinct. Although it was originally a Lion Digimon, it heaped modification upon modification and arrived at its current appearance. Its patterns are meager, with nothing but primitive attacks such as hitting and kicking. but caution is necessary, because its sharp claws bear a deadly poison which can cause anything to rot away. Its " ", which fires its spirit in the shape of a lion's face, bits the flesh off of those standing in its way as it flies through them.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_01.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: MadLeomon] Tactimon A soldier Digimon who possesses a peerless sword called " ". Within the is sealed a sinister power strong enough to break a star in two. Even more than its merit as a soldier, it excels in strategy with plans which are even said to be, "ingenuity itself, as if gushing forth like a spring," so Tactimon's true competency is not in physical strength but in ingenuity.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/index.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Tactimon] Lilithmon A Demon Lord Digimon which has the appearance of a woman. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic " " on its right arm corrodes everything it touches. Its Special Move is rotting the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness ( ). It is said that when you receive this curse, you suffer from that pain as you die.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Lilithmon] Baalmon }}"|#B3901A}} An enlightened Digimon that excels in all knowledge. Its mantle, which is covered in amulets from all times and places, can defend against all the attacks that Baalmon knows of, and it can also fire the amulets as bullets. The " }}" it holds in its hand releases mighty, destructive, lightning-fast smites. The reason it is in the Bagra Army is to avenge its comrades, and after it reincarnates as Beelzebumon, it decides to battle alongside Taiki and his friends.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_05.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Baalmon] Damemon as its favorite phrase|#B3901A}} A Digimon that was accidentally born when the waste data drifting through the Digital World randomly combined. Since is its favorite phrase, it has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation. Its partner is Tyutyumon. Its " ", which almost always misses, its " ", which launches bad-smelling objects, and its " ", which spreads smelly gasses as it strikes, are its Signature Moves.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Damemon] Bagramon Although it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, it despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. Its " " is a Signature Move which can send a soul, ripped out of a living Digimon's body, to heaven or hell, or even place it in another Digimon's body. The large ruby that it replaced its lost eyes with conceals its " ", a power that allows it to observe anywhere within the Digital World. [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_07.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Bagramon] Monitamon With a hobby of Digimon-watching wherever it goes, it is a ninja Digimon that is always observing someone. If you happen to see one of them, you had better believe that there are thirty of them around you. Although it freely uses , none of them have very great power. What should be noted is its ability of " ". This lets it record information and share it with fellow Monitamon, so both good and bad things are spread faster than light.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_01.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Monitamon] Sparrowmon A Digimon specializing in aerial battles that soars soundlessly at . Because it is a person that easily gets carried away due to its moodiness, you can immediately tell whether its mood is good or bad, from whether it looks like it is flying well or badly. If it is performing highly difficult aerial acrobatics without even being asked, you can take it as unmistakable proof that it is in high spirits. Its " ", in which it slices the opponent with its wings as it passes through them, while continuously altering its trajectory at high speeds, is a technique requiring high-altitude technical flying.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_02.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Sparrowmon] DarkKnightmon The fused figure of Skull Knightmon and Deadly Axemon, who have exchanged cups of brotherhood. Although the skills of Dark Knightmon, who can use the " " it wields to thrust, slash, sweep, or throw as the situation calls for, are very advanced, it will use any means to achieve its goals, and sometimes it will even be willing to betray its own comrades. It is an opponent that you don't want to turn into an enemy, if you can help it.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DarkKnightmon] SkullKnightmon A big brother who exchanged cups of brotherhood with Deadly Axemon. As a knight which excels in cunning, generally speaking, it puts importance on the outcomes in which it wins, and for that reason it will unabashedly perform any kind of unclean act. It specializes in combat which capitalizes on the size of its body, and the manner in which it dives at the opponent's chest, swinging its " ", shows off the unthinkable actions of a knight that has forgotten its pride. Skull Knightmon and Deadly Axemon DigiXros to Dark Knightmon.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_04.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: SkullKnightmon] DeadlyAxemon A younger brother who exchanged cups of brotherhood with Skull Knightmon. It is a brawny fighter replete with nimble movements and limitless physical strength. It shows off lightning-speed movements fast enough that they earned it the alias of "Running Lightning". Its Special Move are running between the opponents at the speed of light, who aren't even able to realize it before they're cut down ( ), and spewing a powerful solution that dissolves everything ( ). Skull Knightmon and Deadly Axemon DigiXros to Dark Knightmon.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_05.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DeadlyAxemon] Monimon A low-ranking ninja Digimon that always operates in a group. Its emotions tend to project on its face, so while it always pretends to be calm, its joy, anger, sorrow, and humor show up on its face (monitor) in the shape of s. Its Special Moves are leaping upon the opponent in a group ( }}), firing a water pistol from its mouth ( }}), and instantaneously running away at high speed ( }}).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Monimon] X5B If it won't upload, put it on photobucket and I'll post it from there. I have no idea why it would be stalling on you, though. For Episode 27, I took it down because it was full of inaccuracies. The table coding can be put back in, though the "episode synopsis" needs to wait until the info is in anyway reliable. 22:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Done: http://i548.photobucket.com/albums/ii359/G-SANtos/Shoutmon_X5B_png.jpg It looks like X4B (because of the lack of the shield, don't know why this), but if you pay attention you can see the tip of X5's wing. My source was the Spanish-language Digimon Wikia. G-SANtos 23:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: I didn't know you could put an image this way. 23:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::That's...that's the X4B image from along time back. It has Shoutmon X4B's head, too. 23:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Then, the Spanish-language Digimon Wikia put the wrong name. What I don't understand is why the tip of X5's wing there (if you pay attention you can see the "blade" wing behind the left arm). 12:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fansubs Bom, já que é brasileiro e tem informações sobre Xros Wars, imagino que conheça bons fansubs, poderia me indicar algum? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 23:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hunters episodes As long as you guys make sure to add stuff that's readable (correct grammar, no leet-speak, etc.), uses the correct terms (no "FlowerPowermon" or "Bagura"), and obviously, if it's correct, you guys can go ahead and start filling in the episode articles that still need it. 13:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that I'll delete the pages, block him, and perform the rollbacks. Sorry for being absent most of today. As for the "other Digimon wiki", you can report it to Wikia if you wish, and if it's clear that it's a spite-based site they will remove it. However, if he can make an argument for it, they will let it stay. 18:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Dobermon For some bizarre reason, my browser keeps crashing whenever I try to edit specifically that page, but please keep the C template active -- just change it to "h" instead of "xw". 22:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, what? G-SANtos 22:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I just found understood what you said. G-SANtos 22:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Go to WtW Instead of Forum, click on Chat. 01:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Like, seriously come on now. Or go to our IRC chat. 04:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I tried. The code didn't work. G-SANtos 19:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Like, get on our wiki's IRC now and I'll walk you through it. 06:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::DigimonWiki:IRC. Seriously, hurry. 18:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have time now. What about Sunday afternoon or Monday? G-SANtos 18:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, but please show up. 19:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It's totally Tuesday night. 03:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll be available all of Wednesday. 06:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aaaaaaaaiyyyeee. If you can't access the chat from our IRC page or WtW's, then download chatzilla and add irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-digimon and irc://irc.rizon.net/wtw to the Startup list. Seriously, there's a lot of stuff we should be discussing, and it'll get done faster there. 02:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I accessed it from our page twice this week and you weren't there. G-SANtos 02:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :And I'm there now. G-SANtos 02:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Smile! has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Smile! Ryo205 has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Template:anchor I've added a template that produces an id'd span for non-headered lists. This needs to be applied to the Digimon World characters article. I'm really busy today, so I would greatly appreciate it if you and Ryo could finish adding it to the page. You guys are lifesavers! 14:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Candlemon It turns out that the Xros Heart portion of the XHUA gets Candlemon, in Chapter 11. So, you can set it back up the way you had it. 01:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Evolutions Chapter 18 is better for images of the evolutions. Also, the licensing needs to match what was used for MachLeomon, replacing V-Jump with Xros Raws. 01:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :But that's the problem: I don't know what is the licensing. I can't find in the page. :Also, I got permission from Rainmon to use the screenshots he uploads on his blog, but the images are from KSB, the other channel besides TV Asahi that airs Xros Wars. Is it okay, or do the images need to be from TV Asahi? G-SANtos 02:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) GIMP I'll be online in about three hours. In the meantime, please look up gimp's official website and download it (probably best to use link on wikipedia). 21:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Done since this morning. How do you think I've got all those .gif Digivice images uploaded? G-SAntos 21:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we need to make sure it's not bugging, because the images you uploaded appear to have different color schemes than the originals. Also, for the ones that are screenshots, they should become png, not gif. *Toei control art: .gif *Bandai control art, card scans (non-XW), and title-screens: .jpg *Screenshots (non-title screen) and XW card scans: .png 22:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC)